


Summer's Secret

by SmolNLovely



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: Qrow comes home drunk and angry at the world only to learn a secret from Tai about Ruby that Summer never wanted him to know.





	Summer's Secret

I Could Never Be Ready For This 

It was the middle of the night, and as usual, Qrow was drunk. Ever since Summer’s death he just hadn’t been able to pull himself together. It was understandable, she was his partner, his lover at one point, and he blamed himself entirely for her death. Yet, at this point, he was getting out of hand. At the moment he lived with his old teammate, Tai, and his two daughters, Yang and...Ruby. 

Qrow could hardly stand to look at the kid sometimes. Only two years old and she already looked so much like his Summer. Besides, she was a constant reminder that Summer had gotten with Tai while he’d left to go search for his sister, who’d abandoned Tai and Yang. 

He came stumbling in at about two in the morning and fell onto the couch, ready to pass out. But apparently, Tai had other plans. The blond came down the stairs to find Qrow on the couch and shook him awake. 

“Really man?! It’s two in the morning!? Where have you been all night?!” He asked angrily, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down his teammate. 

Qrow groaned and rolled over, his arm resting over his eyes to block out the light. “Get over yourself, Tai.” He slurred. “I’m not hurting anyone. Just let me get some sleep.”

“Not hurting anyone?!” Tai argued. “You’ve woken Ruby and Yang up every night this week. You’re being a terrible influence on the girls...if Summer were here-“ 

Before Tai could finish that sentence he found himself pressed against the wall, red eyes bearing into him. “Summer’s not here!” He growled, his hands gripping his shirt. “She’s not! And everyday I’m reminded of the fact that she’s not here because of that kid!” He was drunk, and angry at the world. After a moment he sort of realized what he was doing and let go of Tai, moving back to sit on the couch, his head in his hands. 

Tai sighed a bit and walked over to him. Despite the fact that Qrow left Summer and that sort of made Tai hate him, and despite his actions now, he was still his teammate. Besides, he didn’t know how much longer he could keep the secret. 

“Qrow...there’s something I gotta tell ya…about Ruby…” He started, looking over at his friend. Before he could continue Qrow spoke up. 

“I’m sorry...I know she’s just a kid.” He said without looking up. “I know she’s all we have left of Summer...I just...she’s so hard to look at. It’s just this constant reminder that she...that you took her from me.” Alright so he was throwing himself a bit of a pity party, but once again he was very drunk. 

However, that whole statement just pissed Tai off. “I took her from you!?” He asked in a harsh but quiet tone, not wanting to wake the girls with any yelling. “You left, Qrow! Left her! Without a word! You left her, alone, and scared, and…and pregnant! She was freaking out! I was there and you weren’t! She needed you and you left!” 

For a minute Qrow wasn’t sure of he’d heard Tai correctly. “Wait….what?” He asked, looking over at Tai, trying to think. No...that couldn’t be possible. Tai had to be crazy, sleep deprived. “What do you mean I left her pregnant?” 

“Exactly that. Fuck man how could you not see it? Ruby’s not mine, she looks nothing like me...but she does look like you...you and Summer.” Tai sighed and stood up. “Summer didn’t want me to tell you. Gods she was...too good...she made me promise not to tell you.” 

Qrow was about to ask why but he realized it all too quickly. “She didn’t want me to be...worried...or to stop looking for Raven because of her.” He said softly, taking it all in. Then he looked over at Tai. “So you guys never…”

“No man. Summer just thought it was easier if you thought we did.” Tai replied. “I’d never do that to you. I know how much she meant to you...to all of us.” 

Again Qrow was taken aback by this realization. He had hated Tai because of this and now...he had no reason to hate him. “Man...I’m so sorry...I said so many things…” He said, looking down at the floor, absolutely ashamed of him. 

Tai shook his head. “Don’t…don’t do this right now.” He said, shaking his head. “We can talk about it later...just get some sleep.” With that he turned and went back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Qrow was now left in absolute shock. He had no clue had to process this. He had a daughter? Him and Summer had a daughter and it was the little girl sleeping in the room upstairs. That kind of blew his mind. He laid back on the couch, now unable to sleep as so many thoughts ran through his head. It was morning when he finally closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep, but that didn’t last very long.

“Uncle Qwow…” Came a small voice, and he felt a tug on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and turned his head, seeing the subject of all his thoughts from the night before. 

“What is it, Ruby?” He asked, making himself sit up a little. His voice was gentle, though it showed just how sleep deprived he was at this point. He was never mean to the kid or anything like that, he was still a decent human being. 

“Daddy’s still asleep and me and Yang are hungry.” She replied, this statement was quickly followed by a loud crash in the kitchen. 

Qrow sighed and got up. “Come on kiddo, let’s go before your sister makes a mess.” He said, scooping Ruby up and resting her on his hip. Entering the kitchen he was greeted with a bunch of pots and pans on the floor, and a little blonde haired girl standing over the mess. She looked up at Qrow sheepishly, making him roll his eyes in return, but he was smiling a little now. Despite how much pain it caused him to be around Ruby, he still loved the girls. They were good kids. Setting Ruby down he helped Yang clean up her mess. 

“Alright, Ladies, what do you want for breakfast?” Qrow asked, looking over at the two little girls. It was strange to think that looking at Ruby meant he was looking at his daughter. However, having the night to think about it, Qrow was sort of warming up to the thought, liking it even. He’d need to talk to Tai about whether or not they would tell her. 

“Pancakes!” The girls cheered in unison. That was their breakfast of choice most days. Usually with chocolate chips. 

“You got it…” Qrow chuckled as he started to make their breakfast, putting chocolate chips in the batter as well. He let them help where they could but mostly they just kept him company. Tai walked into the kitchen just as he was serving them. Qrow looked up as he walked in, giving him a bit of a sheepish look. “You’re just in time. Breakfast is ready.” He said, putting some pancakes on Ruby’s plate and then Yang’s. The whole situation kind of made Qrow think, maybe actually being a part of the family wasn’t so bad. He liked being Uncle Qrow, maybe it was better if it just stayed like that.


End file.
